Lucky
by thesquiglet
Summary: A few thoughts throughout the time with Jo spent with Big Time Rush. One-shot! Unbeta'd. :).


**AN: I don't own the show...at all...Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows do. **

**And thank you for the review ms simmons :).**

"Anyways audition at 2, I gotta run" Jo nodded at her new slightly albeit slightly crazy friend. As Camille dashed off she saw four boys approach her all looking decidedly guilty.

"Hey" She greeted cheerfully.

"Jo we would all like to apologise, if we'd have gone any further the results would not have been pretty" Logan let on. While it happened to be true that all four boys were thicker than thieves, they did have their moments.

"There's no need to, I should have said I had a boyfriend earlier" Jo flashed them an apologetic smile.

"Now that's settled…..I call pool!" James yelled as Carlos raced after him"

"If you ever need any help, with anything….you can find us in 2J" Logan stated before dragging himself and Kendall away leaving her to wonder about them.

* * *

><p>"He is very cute" – Jo had been on the phone to her mum not realising Kendall's sister had been sitting right next to her listening to the real truth. Jo had lied about the boyfriend; career first apparently. Katie had to sort this out. It was clear Jo liked her older brother as well from the way she had been smiling; the two clearly needed some help in the right direction. Jo had just sat down about to speak properly trying to get the fact she'd really stated to enjoy with the blonde out of her head. It couldn't happen, not at all. Not after she'd lied as well.<p>

Katie then appeared out of nowhere dragging Kendall away by his ears as Jo watched on a little confused. For a while she faded out unaware Kendall and her were talking again then after she left the pool almost kicked herself. She'd now have to find someone to pretend to be her fake boyfriend. She was _not_ going to be caught out by this boy.

* * *

><p>3 months. That's how long she and Kendall had been dating for. After having told herself not to get caught up in it, she did. To be honest it was actually one of the rules that she had been glad to break. Kendall made her feel like she was worth something, feel special and cared for but most importantly she felt that she was put together. She knew that if something happened, she could just go to him not having to say anything, he'd just open his arms and within five minutes felt so much better.<p>

She'd also learnt to love the other three as much as well, it remained to be seen that the four could never be without each other and leave each other's side for good. She'd even been roped into joining in on a few of their pranks. What they'd planned to do today was go out for a picnic however Gustavo had called all four in last minute and they'd had to reschedule. They'd also planned to have Katie come along to bond with Jo.

"Hey Jo, Kendall said you had to reschedule today?" Jennifer, his mum who still seemed to be a little unsure around her.

"Yeah but it's fine, he's got work to do and I've got to work on this role I'm auditioning for" Jennifer nodded as Katie entered a little upset. Jo had started to grow attached to Katie and vice versa despite Kendall thinking they hadn't. Once the younger girl stated she would still go for her if she ever hurt her big brother's heart, Jo herself had laughed before seeing her serious expression nodding solemnly. This in mind she hugged Katie knowing they had both been wanting to see Kendall for more than five minutes today which made her smile a little more.

"Hey, we can still hang out if you'd like? Ice cream, my treat"

"I'd like that Jo, see you later mum" As she closed the door behind her, Mrs Knight started to smile herself. Her son had always declared he would put Katie as a priority and if his girlfriend couldn't understand that then he could not be with her. But here with Jo? That seemed impossible, they now happened to share that same line.

* * *

><p>Now back after having bombed her role, she had wanted to break down and hardly ever surface so she flew back to the Palmwoods trying to find that comfort she'd been craving for the past year and a bit. However when that person had been found, she had suddenly wished to be away again. In the end both girls had decided it should be his choice. He or Lucy and she knew that she had to be the worst choice, after all she had left never saying a word to him during her whole trip away. Like she when she first came out, she felt broken but this time no one could fix her.<p>

Jo never ever stopped counting her blessings when Kendall took her back. She had been stunned at first then cried for three days straight while the boy looked on a little confused hugging her tightly. She'd become fixable again, Kendall always told her she'd never been broken. Now married and with their daughter on his lap she signed blissfully, the rest of the family – Logan, Carlos, James, Katie, Mrs Knight and Camille – were all planning on visiting later that day then staying around for the week. Knowing it was going to be hectic she laid her head on his shoulder prepared to get some rest as he chuckled knowingly smiling proudly at his wife and daughter.

Not for the first time and certainly not the last did Jo Taylor think to herself;

I don't know how I got here but I am so lucky to have them in my life. I feel like the luckiest girl to have _him. _


End file.
